<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Holiday Time! by LadyCat1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110939">It's Holiday Time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1'>LadyCat1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LBSC Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta) - Freeform, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, LBSC Secret Santa, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Prompt Fic, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for the holidays, and the Couffaines are more than ready to celebrate!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LBSC Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LBSCSprintFicChallenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Holiday Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/gifts">NerdyPanda3126</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written to the prompt(s):<br/>Christmas lights!<br/>Decorating the tree (bonus points if Luka lifts someone up to put the tree topper on)<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we put up the star yet?” Asked a restless young Harmony Couffaine, as she sucked on the last bit of her candy cane.</p><p>“We haven’t even decorated the tree yet!” Aria Couffaine, Harmony’s older sister commented, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>“Your sister’s right, Harmony. We can’t put the star up before we decorate the tree.” Marinette added, kissing her daughter on the forehead.</p><p>“Can we decorate the tree now, then?” Harmony asked. </p><p>“You know we’ve got to wait for your aunts and grandma.” Luka smiled while setting up the last string of their Christmas lights around their boathouse. He switched the lights on, and they illuminated the family’s home. Marinette quickly dashed indoors to the kitchen, and began decorating the gingerbread cookies she had picked up from her parents’ bakery. After a few more minutes of setting up the boathouse, a few light knocks from the entryway had the family standing up to greet their guests.</p><p>“Merry early Christmas!” Rose squealed as she reached over to side-hug Marinette. Juleka gave a small wave, and Anarka stormed in, nearly squishing Marinette from her hug. </p><p>“How ye doin’, b’y?” asked Anarka, a few moments later, walking over to greet her son. </p><p>“Fine, ma. Harm’s just been waiting for you to come so we can decorate the--”</p><p>“--CHRISTMAS TREE!” Harmony completed, running over to greet her two aunts and grandma. </p><p>“Spirited like your mother, I see,” Anarka smiled, lifting the young girl up. Aria gave her grandma a small hug, and went over to greet her aunts. </p><p>“Now that grandma’s here, and Auntie Rosie and Juleka, can we <em> please <em> decorate the tree?” asked Harmony, from her grandmother’s arms.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“At least let them settle in--”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Please?” Harmony showcased her best puppy-dog eyes, and at that moment, Luka silently cursed himself for falling for that trick.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Alright.” Luka gave in, as Anarka set the young girl down. The family walked over to their Christmas tree placed near the living room of the boathouse, and began pulling out ornaments. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hey look! I think that’s a picture of us, when we were in Kitty Section!” Marinette grinned, pulling up a small ornament picture frame to show the family. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ooh that’s me!” Rose giggled, and Juleka silently smiled at her wife’s cuteness. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Mommy, who’s that?” asked Aria, inspecting the picture, and pointing to a younger version of Marinette. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s me, sweetheart.” Marinette smiled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As the family continued decorating their Christmas tree, they lightly chatted and occasionally cracked a few jokes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Alright, who wants to put the star on top?” asked Luka, standing up, a while later.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How about me! Pick me!” Harmony giggled, bouncing up and down in her chair. Aria giggled as she placed the last ornament on the tree. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Carefully, Luka lifted Harmony up onto his shoulders, and raised her up to place the star on top. Once it was secured, he set her down, as Marinette began clapping.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That was wonderful!” she beamed, as her daughter giggled up at the star. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Gosh, I can’t wait for Christmas!” Marinette smiled, leaning into Luka, to cuddle with him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Me too, darling.” Luka smiled, as he pulled Marinette up to give her a quick peck on her lips.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I love you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>